


Вакханалия

by May4090



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Wakanda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отдых в Ваканде, где местные ученые ищут формулу, которая поможет споить супер-солдат. Тестирует на себе Баки, а затем использует против окружающих свою пьяную харизму.</p>
<p>Исполнение с кинк-феста на заявку "Баки и тим!Кэп, постгражданка, джен (можно старбакс на заднем плане). Фик про то, как вся команда сперва побаивалась Баки, но потом с ним подружилась".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вакханалия

Некоторое время Стив искренне пытается подобрать достойное определение действу, разворачивающемуся у него на глазах, пока наконец не нащупывает нужное слово:

— Вакханалия.

Да, это именно она.

На своем веку он успел повидать разные степени опьянения и классифицировать их умеет практически безошибочно. Стадия «меня никто не любит» (Шерон), философские разговоры в момент ослепительной ясности сознания (Клинт и Скотт) и «я вообще не понимаю, что происходит» (Ванда).

Стив глубоко вздыхает, призывает себя к спокойствию и пытается проявить лучшие свои лидерские качества. Он сильный, и он справится. До того, как ТʼЧалла посчитает, что проще будет сдать всю честную компанию Старку и не разбираться с последствиями. У него есть капитанский тон и два достаточно сильных союзника в борьбе с внезапным всеобщим помешательством.

В этом он непоколебимо уверен как минимум секунды три, пока до невозможности знакомые интонации, развернув его на добрых сто восемьдесят градусов, не отшвыривают со всего размаху в прошлое к плену воспоминаний.

В темном углу комнаты, доверительно устроив новенькую металлическую руку на плече Сэма, Баки пытается что-то ему втолковать. На витиеватой смеси английского, румынского и агрессивно-жестового. Да еще и с такой страстью, что речь его может в равной степени выражать искреннюю любовь и привязанность или вновь проснувшееся желание убивать. Судя по отдельным словам, которые Стив успевает выловить — извиняется за ситуацию на хэликерьере. Сэм, конечно же, все понимает, сокрушенно качает головой, неоднозначно машет бутылкой текилы, доказывает Баки, что это просто типичное поведение для нормальных друзей. И извиняться тут не за что. Союзники, чтоб их.

— Я не понимаю, — наконец выдавливает из себя Стив. И в реплике его гораздо больше желания постичь, каким магическим образом Баки удалось так упиться, чем осознать, о чем тот вообще говорит.

Потому что в пьяном состоянии Баки обладает страшнейшим качеством, о котором из присутствующих опять же знает только Стив. Миновав стадии депрессии, философии и непонимания, он умеет моментально переходить в самую неоднозначную и опасную — «а давайте устроим что-нибудь эдакое». И тут же, практически в тот же момент становится чертовой душой компании.

Баки, к несчастью, замечает Стива в дверях комнаты, и решает, что пришло время для веселья. Улыбается так искренне, что становится больно невмоготу, и со сноровкой бывалого снайпера оглядывает окружающих в поисках потенциальной жертвы. Что-то быстро анализирует, фиксирует взгляд на Скотте и выдает фразу, вполне достойно звучащую из уст зловещего убийцы, которому скоро уже перевалит за сотню:

— Вообще муравьи — хорошее решение.

Стив с тоской качает головой. Нет, все-таки за плечами Баки такой багаж пережитого, что магия пьяной харизмы сержанта Барнса уже давно истлела и больше не работает. На самом деле окружающих он сторонится, стараясь как можно ближе держаться к Стиву. Его, конечно же, тоже опасаются, в основном сохраняют спокойный нейтралитет, вполне понятный, учитывая его историю. Все, наверное, кроме Сэма. Стив, конечно же, ни на кого не давит. Это не тот вопрос, в котором легко будет достичь гармонии, и на все требуется время. Поэтому он должен понимать, что…

Магия срабатывает.

На краткое мгновение все пьяные разговоры замолкают. Завладев всеобщим вниманием, Баки тщательно рассчитывает кривую своего движения к Скотту (на прямые он в этот момент уже явно не способен). Молниеносно устремляется к центру комнаты, почти не задевая стулья в стиле «хай-тек», по дороге зачем-то выцепляет Ванду. Видимо, решает, что самое время привносить в действо девчонок.

— Это место не так хорошо защищено, как кажется! Нужна оперативная противовоздушная оборона. Муравьи сойдут! Летающие.

Стив поспешно устремляется за Баки, не совсем понимая, каким образом тому удалось так сильно замутить сознание алкогольными парами, при этом сохранив способность выстраивать сложные словесные конструкции. Парадокс Баки. Гения-лингвиста, чтоб его…

К огромному облегчению Стива на пути к Скотту стоит Клинт, который просто должен уметь привносить в безумие конструктивное русло.

— Мы обеспечим противовоздушную оборону! Как лучшие стрелки здесь, — Бартон машет в воздухе руками, словно призывая божественное благословение. — Из лука стреляешь?

— Нет! Но очень быстро учусь.

— Кто бы сомневался, — с досадой шипит Стив. У него еще есть время остановить непоправимое.

Шерон виснет на нем всего лишь секундой позже. Окружает запахом дорогого парфюма, виски и спонтанными вопросами о его отношении к пляжным вечеринкам.

Клинт, всей своей позой демонстрируя торжественность момента, вручает Баки лук.

Скотт радостно смеется и достает гаджет, смахивающий на мини-гарнитуру.

Ванда опирается на Баки.

Всем хорошо.

— Действовать будем на улице. Все за мной! — продолжает командовать Баки и устремляется к раздвижным дверям. И более идиотской процессии Ваканда еще не видела.

— Завтра тебе будет хреново, — с досадой обещает Стив, пытаясь придать Шерон верную траекторию движения. — И от меня ты ни одного завалящего лимона не получишь. И ни одной таблетки угля. А если плохо не будет, я лично позабочусь, чтоб было.

На борьбу с ветряными мельницами дверей у процессии уходит гораздо меньше времени, чем он мог предположить. Клинт пытается толкать, Скотт — вращать, Ванда вышибает препятствие магией. Стив оглядывается, ища поддержки у Сэма. Тот молча опрокидывает в себя остатки текилы. В его глазах Стив видит молчаливое желание слепо следовать за пьяной харизмой Баки и понимает, что этого союзника потерял.

На Ваканду опускаются сумерки.

Уже на улице Сэм кидает бутылку в воздух. Баки слегка покачивается, делает предупредительный выстрел из лука и промахивается. Ванда добивает бутылку магией. Сэм кидается спасать ее от осколков, но не справляется с траекториями и врезается в Скотта.

— Ладно, все! Повеселились и хватит, — Стив старается говорить убедительно и покровительственно одновременно. Он сможет остановить разгулявшихся до того, как ТʼЧалла выставит его со всеми дружками искать прибежище где-то в другом месте. Чертов Баки.

Пьяное чудовище останавливаться не желает. Голосом лучшего друга сообщает (позабыв про муравьев, и на том спасибо!), что вокруг очень много пальм, а значит где-то поблизости обязательно должен быть бассейн. И, уподобившись крысолову с дудочкой, увлекает за собой завороженную толпу.

— Так, — Стив опускает Шерон в висячий гамак, в глубине души надеясь, что некоторое время у нее уйдет на попытки выбраться. Добирается до Баки только у пресловутого бассейна и стальной хваткой стискивает плечо. — Или сейчас же возьмешь себя в руки, или я лично засуну тебя назад в крио, пока не успокоишься.

Скотт, придерживаемый Сэмом, с другой стороны пихает Баки бутылку рома, тот делает несколько уверенных глотков, стремительно достигает нового уровня внутренней гармонии, улыбается Стиву и выдает совершенно стереотипное:

— Стиви, да ты просто не умеешь развлекаться! — Пару мгновений борется с провалами в памяти, пытаясь сформулировать имя Скотта. — Вот этот парень знает, где достать хорошую траву и вафли. Трава и вафли, что может быть лучше, Стив?

— Налейте уже Кэпу что-нибудь! — требовательно спотыкается Ванда.

— Не смейте переводить выпивку на Кэпа, — протестует Клинт. — Он не умеет пить грамотно.

— Купаемся голышом! — Шерон, вопреки собственному предложению, прыгает в бассейн в одежде. Стив успевает подумать, что многочисленные примочки для прослушки, которыми снабдило ее ЦРУ, этого купания могут и не пережить. Клинт тут же устремляется за ней, хотя движение его в этот момент больше смахивает на позорное падение с бортика.

— ТʼЧалла нас всех депортирует, — стонет Стив, мысленно желая всем присутствующим в этом же бассейне благополучно утопиться.

Баки методично отцепляет его пальцы от своего плеча по одному, слегка покачивается, потеряв точку опоры, хватается за Сэма. Тот в ответном жесте хватается за Баки, и вместе они находят хрупкое равновесие, доступное только пьяным.

— Хорошая девушка. Очень. Мне срочно нужно с ней поговорить. О поцелуях.

— Нет! Бак, не смей! Угомонись уже… — Стив хватает его за руку, словно надеется, что пьяным есть дело хоть до каких-то доводов, впервые жалея о том, что Баки не может навернуться на скользком бортике, приложиться головой и просто выключиться на некоторое время.

— Тоже хочешь поговорить? Так пошли вместе! — Баки тянет его к бассейну, со спины подталкивает Сэм. Стив с тоской пытается понять, когда эти паскуды успели так спеться.

***

От джина с ромом Стив ожидаемо не пьянеет, зато они практически отрубают вкусовые рецепторы и дарят состояние нейтрального спокойствия. По крайней мере, в какой-то момент ему уже практически плевать на то, что он стоит в центре бассейна, пока Шерон пытается стянуть с него футболку при активной моральной поддержке со стороны Ванды.

Сэм обещает забабахать ему потрясающий коктейль с подозрительным названием «молоко бешеной коровы», но в результате протягивает бутылку с чистым виски. Баки становится импровизированным барменом у бортика бассейна, смешивает желающим напитки в случайном порядке, предварительно дыхнув в стакан и быстро протерев мокрым полотенцем или пальцами — как получится. Делает он это ловко, наливает со свойственной ему щедростью, так что на сервис никто не жалуется.

— В Нью-Йорке был странный случай, — вещает Клинт ему и Скотту. — Ты ведь точно удивился, когда впервые увидел ТʼЧаллу?

— Я охренел! — искренне отвечает Баки. — Я вообще практически только охреневал в первое время от всяких… персонажей.

— Вот в Нью-Йорке… Ванда, слезь со Стива!

— У нас все под контролем, он меня держит!

— Хорошо. Вот в Нью-Йорке, — продолжает Клинт, — было еще больше интересных персонажей. Я, кстати, тогда попал под майнд-контроль…

— О, понимаю, — Баки поднимает бутылку рома за Клинта, пытается выпить, большую часть оставшегося содержимого проливая на Скотта. Он все еще не до такой степени пьян, чтобы падать, но координация хромает все сильнее.

— И с Кэпом мы как раз тогда и познакомились. Забавная получилась ситуация…

— Это мне тоже хорошо знакомо, — Баки снова поднимает бутылку. — Мы когда со Стивом знакомились, тоже была забавная ситуация…

Стив орет «Баки, твою мать!», решительно допивает виски, оставляет девушек в обществе друг друга и отправляется топить пьяное чудовище в бассейне. Чтоб уж наверняка. К очередной интерпретации истории про их знакомство тут явно никто не готов.

***  
Кривая дорожка жизни уводит их от остальных на приличное расстояние, и Стиву приходится приложить до обидного много физических усилий, чтобы заставить Баки двигаться в верном направлении. Они оказываются на пляже, на белом-белом песке под невероятно огромными звездами. Воздух наполнен морем и приторным запахом цветов, которые распускаются только в ночи. Мягкий ветер приятно холодит кожу.

Баки делает неверный шаг, плавно перетекает из вертикального состояния в горизонтальное, в процессе в очередной раз хватается за Стива и валит его на песок. Они лежат так некоторое время, громко смеются, потому что Баки слишком пьян, а Стив слишком давно уже не слышал его смех.

Баки достает сигарету, закуривает, выпускает в воздух облако дыма.

— Откуда у тебя сухие сигареты? — парадоксы Баки смущают Стива все сильнее, и нехорошее подозрение уже зародилось где-то в подсознании.

— Наконец-то я увидел небо, — Баки его вопрос игнорирует, говорит тихо, как будто боится упустить момент. А завтра будет жаловаться на песок, застрявший во всех щелях бионической руки.

— Все от тебя прямо в восторге, — улыбается Стив. — Умеешь найти общий язык.

— Это важно для тебя. Команда. Люди, которым ты доверяешь. Значит, для меня это тоже очень важно, — говорит он очень серьезно, и слова его почему-то звучат совершенно трезво и до невозможности значительно.

А потом он целует Стива — очень долго и сладко. Стив закрывает глаза, голова кружится, но он не может понять, отчего. От Баки знакомо-знакомо веет алкоголем, лихим отчаянием, забытой юностью. Он вдыхает ему в рот сизый сигаретный дым с легким ароматом ментола. Обнимает и снова целует. Лучше всех.

***

— Я хочу знать, что вы добавили в алкоголь, и кто вам дал на это право, — Стив суров и категоричен даже в общении с лучшими умами Ваканды.

— Экспериментальная формула, — с готовностью отвечает ему седой мужчина — явно старший в исследовательской группе. — Пытались создать интересное решение. Его Величество одобрил. Но вам лично толку никакого не будет.

— То есть?

— Формула в разработке, пока не действует. Ваш организм тут же выработает иммунитет. Тестировали уже.

— Запьянеть не получится? — брови Стива ползут вверх.

— Получится, но минуты на три. И это максимум.

— А потом?

— А потом — полная ясность мысли. И всего остального.

— Так вы хотите сказать, что он даже и пьян не был все это время? Пассскуда…


End file.
